Mumei
by PurpleMumei
Summary: Full summary inside...definitely eriolxtomoyo fic! R&R.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**A/N: Hello! This is my fourth story. I always have this idea going on my mind so I decided to write it. It is also an Eriol X Tomoyo Fic in the end by the way I'm not going to tell how will it be that way. If you're reading this maybe I have a chance to keep on writing. Don't just read this but also review. I need feedbacks for the improvement of my writings. Every comment is acceptable. Either good and nice or rude comments are welcome. Thanks again for reading! Oh. And I've changed my pen-name from hippy-violet to mumei. Hope you'll not get confused.**

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is a trademark of Clamp. This is so unfortunately for me so I'm stuck making up lame stories. I wish I am one of them. I'll make Eriol and Tomoyo the sweetest of all! Hwahahahahahahahahaha chokes excuse me…Oh well, I feel really generous now.**

**

* * *

**

**MUMEI**

**

* * *

**

'**WHOLE' Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo are the best of friends since Sakura and Syaoran went and married in Hong Kong. Tomoyo, at the age of 21, is a designer—a famous one— and an heiress of the wealth of Daidouji and Amamiya family. Eriol, the reincarnation of the greatest mage Clow Reed, in the age of 22 is a wealthy and successful businessman but a stubborn one too. They help each other in times of need.**

' 

**As time goes by, Eriol developed a very intimate feeling for his bestfriend. Tomoyo, however, remains oblivious of his feelings for her and kept herself busy with work. One night, Eriol gather up all of his courage he has to propose to Tomoyo his feelings. Luckily for him, Tomoyo feels the same way and agreed with his proposal to be his girlfriend. Also that night, they got so 'carried' away and engaged into a pre-marital sex. Tomoyo feels uncomfortable at what they have done causing so much trouble to Eriol that he proposes to her to marry him. They are to be married in six months if Tomoyo's not pregnant; and three months if she is truly pregnant. It turns out that Tomoyo is pregnant with a boy and Eriol is over-thrilled.**

**When their child is five years old, Eriol decided to teach him how to control his magic and put it in good use. Somehow, Riko, their child, engaged in many absurd troubles and that's how the story goes on…**

**There are a lot of secrets to be unfolding so watch out for the trouble-maker Riko Hiiragizawa.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1**

**

* * *

**

"Eriol-kun, do you mind getting in here? I need some help." Daidouji Tomoyo said while balancing stacks of folders. She's talking with her bestfriend on the phone.

"I'm on my way there actually." Eriol chuckled on the other line. "What kind of help do you need?"

"Business matters." Tomoyo replied, "Lots of help."

"Oh okay. I'll be there immediately."

"How long would I wait?" Tomoyo asked mischievously.

"Five seconds?" Eriol suggested.

"Okay. Time starts now…5…4…3…2…1…times up, Eriol-kun!" she said then turned to her back. "You're right in time!"

"I wonder what you'll do if you don't have a friend like me?" Eriol heaved out a sigh as he gets the load off Tomoyo.

"What will I do if I have no magic-user friend? Well, I'll have no friend anymore. Most of my friends are magic-users." Tomoyo giggled.

"That's true but what about the others?" Eriol inquired as he placed the folders on Tomoyo's table.

"I've lost contact with some of them and some are not here." Tomoyo said. "Do you mind helping me design some more dresses? You've got a good taste with clothes."

"I won't mind as long as you're keeping me away from those horrible meetings." Eriol stated.

"Horrible meetings?" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Let me guess…Eriol-kun's been running away with his 'horrible meetings' at the time being, am I wrong?"

"You're most definitely right. I don't want to attend those meetings anymore." Eriol said as he slouched at Tomoyo's large purple chair and put his hand at the back of his head in a lazy manner. "It's boring in there."

"Why did you enter this business anyway?"

"Just wanna test what it like is." Eriol answered. "Do you want me to help you or not?"

"Okay, let's start now." Tomoyo said and they started designing casual clothing. "What an Immature bestfriend." She muttered.

"Oi, I've heard that."

* * *

"That's all! Domo arigato gozaimasu Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo gratefully shakes Eriol's hand with a bright smile plastered on her beautiful face making her amethyst eyes twinkle. "You did a great job. Look at all of this, it's……it's…" Tomoyo searched for appropriate words. 

"Sugoi?" Eriol suggested knowingly.

"SUGOIIIIII!" Tomoyo squealed.

"Now, now, can you please calm down? You're shaking this building already." Eriol said sarcastically. "And you will surely treat me after that job well done 'coz I'm sure the meeting is still on."

"Absolutely!" Tomoyo giggled. "You've save from a long head-smashing, brain-whacking, tiring day."

Eriol sweatdropped, "That's an overstated sentence."

"It's an understatement!" Tomoyo complained childishly.

"Look who's being immature. Daidouji Tomoyo, heiress of the Daidouji-Amamiya wealth and infamous designer, is acting like a child." Eriol said in a sing-song voice.

"At least I'm not running from important business meetings." Tomoyo said starting a battle. They call this the verbal battle. '?'

"Who called me asking for some help?" Eriol said.

"You accepted it gradually." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah and I thought of it as 'some help' but I actually got to do the whole work all by myself." Eriol said.

"Hey! I just have no idea what will I design." Tomoyo said bringing her arms on her hips. _I need to think of something. Quick!_

"Figures that my dear, Tomoyo-chan, don't have anything to say now." Eriol smirked.

"I am NOT!" Tomoyo pouted.

"Yes you ARE!" Eriol smirked even more.

"No, I'm not." Tomoyo said quite annoyed.

"YES"

"NOT!"

"Y-E-S"

"NOT!"

"YES"

"NOT!"

"Not." Eriol grinned.

"YES!" Tomoyo slapped her face. "Ugh! You master of trickery!"

"That's what I am!" Eriol grinned.

"Stop it! We're aiming at nothing!" Tomoyo said.

"So you're running from the fact that you don't have anything to say anymore." Eriol said with Tomoyo glaring at him. "Let's go get some food now! I'm freaking hungry." He looked at his wristwatch, "it's already 7 pm. If you're not going to treat me, I'm the one who'll treat you."

"Fine." Tomoyo responded with a pout.

* * *

They are dining in a fancy restaurant that has private rooms for meetings. They got a room for them and they chatted while waiting for their orders. 

"I forgot to tell you that I'll go to Paris tomorrow. I need to handle the branch of our toy company there." Tomoyo said in a conversational tone.

"So?" Eriol raised one of his brows.

"Could you manage my business here for awhile? Approximately 1 month." Tomoyo almost pleaded to her bestfriend.

"Why? That's your business and besides I have my company's meetings to attend to." Eriol said certainly.

"I'm only asking for a month, please Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo said, now with puppy dog eyes, "I only need you to take over of my business here for a month over a year of my stay there. Please, Eriol-kun? With cherries on top—"

"A YEAR? What do you mean by a year?" Eriol exclaimed, making the waiter with their food jump with surprise. He lowered his voice, "You'll leave for a year? What the hell will you do in there? That's too much of time."

"Don't mind the year but the business you'll manage for a month. What I'll do there for a year is none of the business of the smartass bestfriend of mine. Now calm down before you scare the hell out of the poor waiter." Tomoyo scolded.

"I don't really mind taking care of your business here but why so sudden and so long?" Eriol grumbled.

"Need to manage Amamiya-Daidouji properties." Tomoyo said before eating her food.

"That long?" Eriol ask disbelievingly. "I don't really believe that it will take that long."

"Plus vacation." Tomoyo said nonchalantly, "Eat now. I thought your 'freaking hungry'." She said mimicking him.

"You can go back here after the vacation and I'll tour you there. I've been there." Eriol suggested.

"No, no, no, no, decision is final and case closed." Tomoyo said.

Eriol pouted.

* * *

(Let's skip!) 

"I wonder where that blue boy is." Tomoyo said as she looked around the airport. She just arrives from her business and vacation in Paris. Now she's looking for her bestfriend. Somebody patted her shoulder.

"Tomoyo-chan," Eriol said as he whirled around his bestfriend with a happy grin. "Welcome back home!"

"Eriol-kun, how are you?" Tomoyo asked after Eriol put her down.

"I'm fine." Eriol said. "Let's go. You got a lot to tell me later."

"Okay!"

* * *

"So what did you do there in Paris, Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol politely asked. They are now having a tea at Tomoyo's place. 

"To tell you the truth, I did not only go to Paris but I also tour around the world." Tomoyo paused for her tea, "I visited Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun and their kids there in Hong Kong. They told me that you visited them before I do. One day late."

"Why didn't you tell me? You stopped writing over a month and have no communication with us." Eriol complained.

"I got too carried away with all the places. Sorry." Tomoyo said silently.

"Carried away?" Eriol slammed his fist. "You got me worried all over you."

"Calm down, will you?" Tomoyo grinned mischievously, "How was your love-life? They told me that you have a girlfriend here. Where is she? What does she looks like?"

"We broke up after a month of our 'relationship'. I found out that she's a gold-digger. In our first month anniversary, I saw her and another man in bed. People told me that she's like that a long time ago but I've never listened to them." Eriol said nonchalantly, not affected to tell this news anymore.

"You speak of it as if it is just the weather we're talking about." Tomoyo pondered.

"Not really." Eriol looked thoughtful for awhile, "It's more like a dream, a nightmare."

"Eventually, you woke up from all of it."

"Yeah, let's not talk about it anymore." Eriol smiled, "How was your business turns-out-to-be a-long-vacation?"

"It's great! I've met lots of people, knew different cultures at the process." Tomoyo smiled brightly.

"How many boyfriends did you had while on it? Do you have one? They sure are lucky because I'm not there to kick them." Eriol growled.

"Many suitors…zero boyfriends. Relationships…nuh-uh!" Tomoyo informed, "But I admit that they are all cute guys! Unluckily, I'm too busy with my business there to notice them all."

"Who's top three on your list?" Eriol asked.

"Alex's cute, Hans' handsome but Charles' gorgeous!" Tomoyo giggled.

"Ah…they sure are lucky because you don't have me there," Eriol chuckled, "'coz I'm the best!"

Tomoyo laughed. "They followed me here. They'll visit me…later!" Tomoyo fiddled with her fingers, "Those three follow me everywhere."

"Poor guys, they'll have to stay in the hospital for a month." Eriol scrunched his face adorably.

"You wouldn't do that!" Tomoyo giggled.

"Who told you…? Uh, never mind. Better gear up for later." Eriol stood up, "I shall return! See you in twenty minutes!"

"'kay!" Tomoyo said. "Don't be too…harsh on them. I don't want to see you on that outfit again like you did." Tomoyo teased earning a nod.

"Okay but I'm cute on that Rambo suit, didn't I?" Eriol grinned.

"Absolutely…not! Now go before they outrun you!" Tomoyo smiled, "See you later, Eriol-kun." then pushed Eriol to the doorway.

* * *

"Here's the plan." Eriol whispered to Tomoyo after he came back with a few gadgets. "Get it?" 

"That's…absurd and can cause a lot of trouble, Eriol-kun! But brilliant, I guess." Tomoyo chuckled nervously.

"Don't be such a coward! It's just an act!" Eriol said.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go! Hope you review! The more reviews the sooner the update, I guess. I'm working on the 2nd chapter now.**

**Happy New Year!**

**

* * *

**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

****A/N: Here's chapter Two. Hope you'll like this.****

* * *

****Disclaimer: If I own Card Captor Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo will be TOGETHER! Unfortunately, I'm not that talented. Clamp owns it so don't you ever try suing me. ****

* * *

****_Summary:_ Eriol and Tomoyo are the best of friends since Sakura and Syaoran went and married in Hong Kong. Tomoyo, at the age of 21, is a designer—a famous one— and an heiress of the wealth of Daidouji and Amamiya family. Eriol, the reincarnation of the greatest mage Clow Reed, in the age of 22 is a wealthy and successful businessman but a stubborn one too. They help each other in times of need.**

**As time goes by, Eriol developed a very intimate feeling for his bestfriend. Tomoyo, however, remains oblivious of his feelings for her and kept herself busy with work. One night, Eriol gather up all of his courage he has to propose to Tomoyo his feelings. Luckily for him, Tomoyo feels the same way and agreed with his proposal to be his girlfriend. Also that night, they got so 'carried' away and engaged into a pre-marital sex. Tomoyo feels uncomfortable at what they have done causing so much trouble to Eriol that he proposes to her to marry him. They are to be married in six months if Tomoyo's not pregnant; and three months if she is truly pregnant. It turns out that Tomoyo is pregnant with a boy and Eriol is over-thrilled.**

**When their child is five years old, Eriol decided to teach him how to control his magic and put it in good use. Somehow, Riko, their child, engaged in many absurd troubles and that's how the story goes on…**

**There are a lot of secrets to be unfolding so watch out for the trouble-maker Riko Hiiragizawa.**

**

* * *

**

**MUMEI**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

"Don't be such a coward! It's just an act!" Eriol said, "You just need to tell them I'm your cute, handsome, gorgeous boyfriend."**

"Isn't that a little too much." Tomoyo said, playing with her fingers.

"Would you stop that habit of yours?" Eriol groaned.

"Just as you said, it's a habit! It's hard to get rid off!" Tomoyo said.

"Just stop it, will you!" Eriol said, annoyed.

"I can't." Tomoyo teased.

Eriol glared.

"Tomoyo-sama, your guest is at the waiting room." A maid popped out of nowhere.

"Arigato Lishi-san," Tomoyo said with a smile, "We'll be there in a minute." Then in an instant the maid was nowhere in the room.

"Remember the plan." Eriol reminded, standing up from his seat.

"Hai!" Tomoyo pouted and took Eriol's outstretched arm for her.

"I know you act very well." Eriol whispered to her ear.

"Don't-flatter-me-so-much, you flatterer!" Tomoyo hissed but placed a smile on her face upon leaving the room they're at. They are passing the hallways with some of the paintings of Tomoyo and some of the great artists. "There's nothing really changed in here."

"Mochiron, I always visit here to organize things. This is my second home." Eriol slyly smiled, "Especially…it is because my bestfriend-girlfriend's manor."

"Ya right." The amethyst eyed girl muttered and rolled her eyes.

"Let the 'acting' begin." Eriol announced quietly for only the two of them to hear, opening the large door.

They entered the room to see a man in his mid-twenties sitting in the couch. He have a midnight-blue hair and emerald-green eyes. Eriol noticed that he's too calm.

"He seems to be conceited." Eriol whispered.

"Shut up and speak for yourself." Tomoyo hissed.

"This will be fun." Tomoyo heard Eriol say.

"Good afternoon, Charles." Tomoyo greeted the guy with a warm smile. He immediately lit up when Tomoyo greeted him but glared for a moment when he saw Eriol so close to his goddess. "I hope you didn't get bored while you waited."

"The wait's worth it the moment I saw you, Miss Tomoyo." The guy said.

Eriol scoffed. 'Suck-up.' He thought.

"I see that this will really be fun." Eriol muttered but Tomoyo heard him all the same.

"Behave." Tomoyo whispered but appeared to be grinning. Eriol just ignored it. "Charles, where're the others?"

"They don't have time to come. I've heard that their families arranged them into a marriage already." Charles smiled charmingly at her.

"Good afternoon, I think I haven't met you before." Eriol started, "I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa, and it's nice to meet you." He introduced.

The guy stood up in front of Eriol. The guy with dark blue hair offered his hand for a shake, Eriol shook it firmly.

"I'm Charles Harley, nice to meet you Mr. Hiiragizawa." He smile, a bit strained. "These two here are my co-suitors of your cousin."

Eriol laughed, "I'm sorry but I think you don't understand. Tomoyo here is my girlfriend." He said, still keeping himself from laughing.

"I don't believe you." Charles voice was neutral.

"I just answered him this morning." Tomoyo said, "That's why I came back here."

"I'm sorry to say, Miss Tomoyo, but I don't believe you." He then smiled mysteriously, "I know who really Hiiragizawa Eriol is, the incarnation of Clow Reed, the greatest mage."

"That's…right but I also am his girlfriend." Tomoyo then frowned slightly, "How did you know about Clow Reed?"

"I'm sure you won't believe this but I am a descendant of one of Clow Reed's mortal enemies. I also have magic powers, they trained me. Don't worry 'coz I'm not planning on revenging but I will win Miss Tomoyo's heart." Charles elucidated.

"I don't remember any foes of Clow named Harley." Eriol said.

"That's because the magic comes from my mother's." Charles said, "My ancestor is Madoushi."

"Ah." Tomoyo and Eriol said in unison.

"I know her." Tomoyo stated, recalling the Hong Kong incident, "She's that fortune-teller looking for Clow Reed in Hong Kong. I believe she's in love with him."

"She does." Charles said. "I think I need to be going now."

"But you only stayed for a few minutes." Tomoyo protested.

"I'll visit again tomorrow. I won't stop courting you until you say 'yes' to me." Charles said, "I know that he's not your boyfriend. Nice try."

"I can always be." Eriol taunted.

"I'll be on guard. By the way, who are you to her?" Charles asked.

"Best guy friend and her boyfriend-to-be." Eriol says with a grin.

Charles just smiled, "Then, I'm another potential boyfriend-to-be."

"Are you really going now?" Tomoyo asked. Charles nodded.

"See you, Miss Tomoyo." Charles bowed and kissed the back of Tomoyo's palm. Eriol scoffed. "Goodbye, Mr. Hiiragizawa."

"I don't expect you to kiss my hand, too, so go away now." Eriol said, losing all his fine manners.

"'Bye, Charles, see you." Tomoyo waved as the young man drove away. They guided him to the door.

"You like him." Eriol contemplated.

"I like you too." Tomoyo smiled.

"Yeah, right."

"Why don't you believe me?" Tomoyo pouted, "I'm telling you the truth."

"Yeah, I believe you."

"You don't look like it!" Tomoyo complained.

"Of course I am." he shrugged.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm a bit lazy right now. Please review and thanks for reading! 


End file.
